ISTRI BARU?
by Ricchi
Summary: Kenistaaan Uchiha Sasuke di malam tahun baru./ "Semuanya harus serba baru!..."/ "...istri baru?"/ "SHANNAROOO!"/ AU, OOC, garing, aneh, pendek./ Sekedar iseng, mind to RnR? ;3


.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat! Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus?" Uchiha Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak tiga kali ke belakang agar suaminya mendapatkan view yang cukup bagus. Ia mengangkat sedikit ujung _coat_ hitam _Chanel_-nya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, pria yang sudah hampir satu tahun menikahinya dengan irit sambil tetap sibuk memainkan_ gadget_-nya.

Lantas Sakura berdecak kesal. "Hn, hn, hn dilihat saja tidak."

"Kemarin kau 'kan baru membeli pakaian," jawabnya santai, belum melepaskan tatapannya dari _gadget_.

Wanita manis 26 tahun ini menggembungkan pipinya, ia menghentakkan sepatunya ke lantai dengan kesal. "Ih, sebentar lagi 'kan perutku membesar—tentu saja nanti pakaian-pakaian itu tidak cukup lagi. Lagipula, malam ini 'kan malam tahun baru, Sasuke-kun!"

"Lalu?"

"Semuanya harus serba baru! Tahun saja berganti, masa bajuku tidak?"

.

.

.

Disclaimer: All of the characters and **Naruto** itself are**_ Masashi Kishimoto's_** but this story is purely _**mine**_.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), garing, jauh dari kata sempurna ;).

.

.

**ISTRI BARU?**

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, apa hubungannya tahun dan pakaian? Oke, mungkin memang benar kalau sebentar lagi baju-baju yang dibeli Sakura tidak cukup—tapi 'kan itu masih beberapa bulan lagi. Istrinya memang sedang hamil empat bulan, _see_? Usia janinnya masih kecil. "Hn, iya bagus, puas?" ia memutuskan untuk mengalah.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bete. "Apaan, tidak ikhlas begitu … karena besok sudah tahun baru, seharusnya sikapmu menjadi baru juga dong Sasuke-kun!"

Ternyata memang benar, makhluk fana berjenis kelamin wanita memang sulit dimengerti. Apalagi semenjak Sakura hamil, wanita itu jadi semakin manja dan banyak maunya. Astaga. Seperti biasa, ia merespon istrinya dengan jawaban pamungkasnya. "Hn."

Lagi-lagi Sakura berdecak. Iya deh, semua yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke memang selalu salah di mata Sakura. "Tahun baru, Sasuke-kun, jangan hn terus…"

"Hm."

Apa lagi? Sasuke sudah mengganti jawaban andalannya, 'kan? Kenapa Sakura malah melotot kesal padanya?

Sakura meminta pakaian yang ia coba untuk di-_pack_, ia pun melanjutkan jalan-jalannya ke tempat sepatu. Kedua_ emerald_ wanita itu terpaku pada sepatu_ heels semi-boots_ 12 cm berwarna _bronze_ keluaran _Manolo Blahnik winter-autumn collection_. Sebelum tangan lentik wanita itu menyentuh sepatu tersebut, Sasuke menginterupsinya lebih dulu.

"Tidak."

Uchiha Sakura memamerkan wajah termelasnya, "Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh memakai yang terlalu tinggi." Lagipula, kenapa istrinya tidak membeli _platform sandal_? Setidaknya, itu tak terlalu berbahaya dan Sakura bisa tetap modis.

"Sasuke-kun, 'kan tahun baru … ibu hamil sudah terlalu _mainstream_ kalau memakai yang model _flat_ terus…" tuturnya beralasan.

"Terlalu beresiko."

"Makanya, saat aku memakai sepatu ini kau harus di sebelahku terus agar aku tidak kenapa-napa…" sahutnya lagi.

Modus, dasar wanita. "Tetap tak kuizinkan." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Jujur saja ia sudah berada pada batasnya. Pasalnya, ia baru lembur kemarin dan sekarang ia diseret oleh istrinya ke sini. Ke _mall_, sedangkan _mall_ adalah tempat ramai—ditambah dengan hari ini yang merupakan malam tahun baru, tentu saja jumlah pengunjung membeludak. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke benci keramaian, terbayang suasana hatinya 'kan?

"Yaaah? Sasuke-kun..."

"Lagipula kau sudah berbelanja terlalu banyak. Pakaian, _sweater_, sepatu, sandal tidur, _furniture_, kosmetik, piring, bahkan pita untuk gorden pun sudah kaubeli." Sasuke menjabarkan segala macam yang sudah Sakura beli. Mungkin jangan-jangan anaknya benar-benar berjeniskelamin perempuan, seperti yang ibunya bilang. Astaga, mengurus Sakura saja sudah begini susahnya … ya, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur cinta sih.

"Ih, tapi 'kan besok tahun sudah berganti! Jadi semuanya harus serba baru~!" lagi-lagi wanita 26 tahun itu mengeluarkan jawaban sebelumnya.

"Jadi, semuanya benar-benar harus baru?" anak bungsu Uchiha ini mengangkat alis kanannya, sudut kiri bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Iya! Tentu saja!" balasnya tegas, ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara sembari mengangguk tegas.

"Pakaian baru, sepatu baru, _furniture_ baru, kepribadian baru, dan berarti aku boleh mendapat _istri baru_?"

"Tentu saja—eh?" Uchiha Sakura melotot horror ke arah suaminya .

"_SHANNAROOOOO_!"

Dan _heels semi-boots _12 cm keluaran_ Manolo Blahnik_ pun melayang ke arah pria tampan Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

**END**(Dengan gajenya-_-")

A/N: Sebelumnya, selamat tahun baru yaaa buat semuanya~! Semoga di tahun yang baru ini, kita bisa semakin dewasa dan diberi berkah juga kemudahan sama Allah SWT ;) Btw, soal fic-nya… saya pengennya _no comment_ sih, abisan memang gaje. Seperti biasa, inspirasi nista begini datengnya tengah malem xD ampuni saya, Cuma iseng kok…. ;-;)vv iya memang _crispy_ banget dah wkwk namanya iseng ;') Sebenarnya, gak pede banget naro fic ini di genre humor, tapi... yasudahlah. okedeh, Rima pamit undur diri dulu~ boleh minta komentar atau sarannya? Terima kasih ;)

_Cikarang, 30 Desember 2014, 01.33 AM_


End file.
